I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by tecnawinx90
Summary: TecnaxTimmy songfic based on the song I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, yeah, so this is my first TecnaxTimmy songfic, but not my first fic, and it takes place sometime in the future. Probably after the fourth season. And this is based off of the Rai English version of the show, so if you're not familiar with some of the place names, Linfea is where Flora lives, and Andros is Layla's home planet.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Tecna looked up at the stars, connecting the minuscule pinpricks of light into constellations in her mind. It was a cool, crisp Friday night on Telex(1) and Tecna and Timmy were stargazing in one of the few natural fields in the Binary Galaxy. Coincidentally, that field happened to be right behind Timmy's house. Tecna wasn't completely sure, but she sensed that the field probably wasn't _completely _natural. The lingering traces of digital energy from the latest model of the bestselling Plantox digital flower and vegetation accelerator were enough to tell her that. But still, she appreciated the thought. A small smile graced her lips as her turquoise eyes searched the heavens. She had seen digitally enhanced skies on Zenith, naturally cloudless skies on Solaria, beautifully blue skies on Linfea, sulfur-yellow skies on Andros, and the ice-cold clouded sky of the Omega Dimension, but never had she seen a sky with so many stars as that on Telex. Unlike all the other digital realms, Telex had a naturally clear sky. No particles in the atmosphere clouded the view of the stars, allowing for the residents to stargaze all day. Somewhere in the distance, a chorus of crickets began to chirp loudly, interrupting her silent dreamworld.

_This reminds me of Musa. She would tell me to listen for the melody behind what seems like a wall of sound. I wonder how she's doing?_

Musa had gone back to Melody, her home planet, a few months back. It was summer, and the Winx were on their own. So far, Tecna had divided her time between her home planet, Zenith, and Telex, where she helped Timmy with the designs for a spaceship they were building. Sometimes they forgot that the spaceship even existed when they tried to beat each other at a game of who-can-find-the-most-constellations, though. And every night Timmy brought her home on a spaceship-ride through the clear night sky. Some days they made a lot of noise, and woke everyone in the digital realms (or so it seemed), but others, like tonight, they didn't have to say anything,because both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. Tecna and Timmy had shared every single fact of their lives with each other, they trusted each other more than technology. And when you saw how much they trusted technology, well, you know they trusted each other a lot.

When Tecna had trapped herself in the Omega Dimension closing the portal on Andros, she had gotten a taste of what life would be like without the person she was closest to in the entire universe. She knew that if she ever had to go through that again, she would probably die. But it would be better to die than to never see Timmy's face again. She knew, although she would never tell, that she couldn't live without him. It would be too hard to face every day, knowing that she would never hear the voice of the one person she loved more than life itself again. Tecna found it hard to smile when Timmy was having a bad day, and if she got special recognition for accomplishments on a test he helped her study for, she would mention that she couldn't have done it without him. Sometimes she felt as if she would go crazy when he just didn't understand about what she was saying, or when he would act like he had no idea what she was talking about when she mentioned some of the events in the latest edition of _Technology Times_(2). But when he was really listening to what she was saying, he could provide helpful advice. Sometimes, Tecna felt like he was the only one who understood her. She was only truly alive, only truly Tecna, when she was with Timmy.

* * *

(1) The show never mentions Timmy's home planet, so I just made up something that sounded digital. It's also known as the Eighth Vector of the Binary Galaxy.

(2) Also an invention of mine. Sort of the newspaper for the Binary Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or this song. If I did, I would be a billionaire and we would have never heard of Bloom.

_**Chapter 2**_

Tecna was among the three members of the Winx Club who were not princesses. She was glad that she wasn't royalty, it made her feel different, unique. Stella, Bloom, and Layla were always talking about the problems their kingdoms had, and how to resolve them. Tecna, on the other hand, didn't have to worry about the political troubles Zenith may be having. Life was so much simpler when you were just an ordinary citizen. Although the newspapers might feed you lies, like that there _wasn't_ a big financial crisis, even though there was, it was normally easy to find out the truth. Just the other day there had been a rumor that Bloom had been assassinated, but Tecna, having talked to her that morning, knew otherwise. She was about to see what lies were posted in today's paper when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she inquired, pressing the talk button.

"Tecna, is that you?" her dad's voice asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, but that's not important"

"And, Dad, why are you calling me? I'm just upstairs"

" I felt like it. Tecna, you've been spending too much time on Telex with...Who is it? Jimmy? Linnie?"

"It's Timmy, Dad"

"Whoever. For the next two weeks you are not to leave Zenith"

"But why?"

"I told you, you've been spending too much time with Vinny"

"_Timmy_"

"I told you, I don't care! Now don't even think of sneaking off. I'll see you at dinner" With that, Tecna's dad hung up.

Tecna leaned against the wall and dropped the phone. Hot pinpricks burned the back of her eyes, and she didn't try to restrain the tears that flowed freely out of her large teal eyes. Maybe, a few years ago, she would have, but being a part of the Winx Club had taught her that there was more to life than technology. Why couldn't her dad understand that?

The almost silent purr of a levabike's engine sounded outside her window. Startled, she blinked and ran to the balcony. Outside she saw Timmy, come to rescue her from her solitary imprisonment.

"What's wrong, Tecna? What happened?" he inquired. Never before had Tecna been so glad to see him. She leaned as far over the balcony railing as she could, throwing her arms around him. Fresh tears flooded from her eyes, soaking Timmy's shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh, Timmy, my parents just don't understand anything! All they care about is technology, and they don't understand a word of what I try to tell them about emotions! It's so frustrating!" Tecna continued to sob, dousing Timmy's shirt even more. For a while they just stood there, holding each other tightly. Finally Tecna sighed and leaned back.

"It's just so hard, you know? But I bet you don't have a problem, right? You're parents aren't the two most illogical people in the Binary Galaxy"

Timmy laughed. "I wouldn't say that it's them who are the illogical ones. You should hear yourself sometimes!" For a minute they laughed together for a moment, and then the peace was ruined by the sound of Tecna's cell phone.

"I have to get to dinner. But I'll see you soon, Timmy!" Tecna yelled as Timmy flew away on his levabike. She walked to her door, feeling happier than she could remember being since she learned about her imprisonment. Somehow, everything would turn out all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, and I want to thank everyone that even glanced at this story. I hope this chapter meets your expectations, I tried to make it a little longer!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Tecna sat idly scrolling down a page on her computer. Musa was visiting from Melody, and so she had some company, at least. Her roommate at Alfea was unpacking, and preferred to be left alone to do so, so Tecna was passing the time by checking on some of her favorite websites. Suddenly she heard Musa strumming her guitar. The notes blended together, creating a melody. Tecna almost unconsciously walked away from the computer and leaned over the balcony. She started singing.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In the field behind your yard........._

She finished singing , somewhat confused. _Where did that come from? I've never been particularly musical._ Tecna remembered the fairy of music who was currently unpacking. _I guess being Musa's roommate, some of her musical influence must have rubbed off on me_. Tecna wandered back to her computer, unaware that the musical fairy in question had heard and was recording the entire song.

* * *

Finally summer break was over, and the Winx were back at Alfea. Tecna unceremoniously dumped her bags on her bed, groaning at the weight of the technology she had brought from Zenith. That summer had been filled with new upgrades and inventions, and she couldn't wait to share them with the rest of the Winx. Not that they'd be that interested, of course. The only one who really got what she was talking about when she started describing technology was Timmy. But she could still _try_ to bore the girls to death with her technological ideas.

Just then Musa entered the room, breaking her chain of thought. She was lugging a huge stereo system, which seemed to need to be wired up. As she struggled, a speaker fell to the floor and cracked open, revealing a tangle of multicolored wires.

"Oh, no! This cost me two years of my allowance!" Musa sighed with frustration. She hurriedly put the rest of the system down and went to examine the damaged speaker.

"Do you need a technology fairy, Musa? 'Cause there just happens to be one right here!" Tecna laughed. Sending green sparks flying from her fingers, she repaired the broken speaker. In addition, she set up the entire system in under thirty seconds.

"Wow, thanks, Tec! That was awesome!" Musa thanked her roommate. "Can you tune it to channel 1125 for me?"

"Sure, Musa!" Tecna agreed, a little confused as to why Musa didn't do it herself. But the musical fairy had left the room, calling someone on her cell phone._ Oh, well_, Tecna thought. _I may as well just deal with living in the same room as a musical fairy again_. She tuned the radio into the right station, and was turning to set up her computer when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she saw it was Timmy, she gasped and asked, "How did you get here? _Why_ are you here? You should be at Red Fountain!"

He shrugged. "A certain musical fairy called to tell me there was something I should hear" Tecna looked at Musa, and she in turn gestured at the radio. There was a faint pause as the three current occupants of the room stared at it for a second, and then the song came on.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_in the field behind your yard_ _you and I are painting pictures in the sky_ _sometimes we don't say a thing_ _just listen to the crickets sing_ _everything I need is right here by my side_ _and I know everything about you _ _I don't wanna live without you_ _I'm only up when you're not down _ _don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_ _it's like no matter what I do_ _well you drive me crazy half the time_ _the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_ _and I'm only me when I'm with you_ _just a small town boy and girl_ _living in a crazy world_ _trying to figure out what is and isn't true_ _and I don't try to hide my tears_ _my secrets or my deepest fears_ _through it all nobody gets me like you do_ _and you know everything about me_ _you say that you can't live without me_ _I'm only up when you're not down _ _don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_ _it's like no matter what I do_ _well you drive me crazy half the time_ _the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_ _and I'm only me when I'm with you_ _when I'm with anybody else_ _it's so hard to be myself _ _and only you can tell_ _that I'm only up when you're not down _ _don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_ _it's like no matter what I do_ _well you drive me crazy half the time_ _the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_ _and I'm only me _ _who I wanna be_

_Well I'm only me when I'm with you_

By the end of the song, Tecna was blushing the exact same color as her hair. "How did you get that song? I only sang it once!"

Musa replied, "Exactly. I was recording you!"

"You were _what_?!?" Tecna asked, outraged

"Well, the song was really good, and I wanted to listen to it again! Don't blame me for liking the song!"

Timmy pushed his way in between the two quarreling fairies. "Tecna, Musa, stop arguing! It's only a song!" he yelled, frustrated that they were taking this so seriously. "And my personal opinion is that it was perfect"

Tecna's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"Of course" Timmy replied, smiling. They gazed at each other, perfectly happy for a moment, each seeing their own emotions reflected in the other's eyes. Musa slipped out of the room, leaving the two technology lovers to their discovery of the true meaning of emotions.


End file.
